


Sleep Well, My Darling

by LLReid



Category: Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, London, The Gilded Poppy, dyslexic writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP resting together and talking to each other just before falling asleep. Bonus points if one half is sleepily running their fingers through the other’s hair/down their back.





	Sleep Well, My Darling

Vivienne couldn’t think of any other time in her life that she’d been even a fraction as content as she was in that very moment. Through the small gap between the hastily drawn curtains she could see dawn breaking over the frigidly cold streets of London, yet she and her girlfriend had only just retired to bed. They’d spent their night galavanting through the city’s exclusive art galleries and jewellers, taking whatever they wanted and living their lives freely — it wasn’t all that different from any other night out that Vivienne had experienced, but having her glorious Katerina’s company all to herself for hours was a rare treat that had made it absolutely perfect. 

In the year-and-a-half since grabbing the younger woman in New York, Vivienne’s entire world had been turned upside down. Katerina had long since crumbled every single one of the seductress’ carefully crafted masks and defences, having torn through the toxicity she had accumulated like a hurricane and casting them to the wind. How someone like Katerina Alejandra Leyva could have wrought such a change in Vivienne Tang, the most worldly of women, was incredibly difficult to understand — but with her, she could literally feel herself becoming the best version of herself with every passing day. With her she knew that she could be better than she had ever had the chance to be before.

“You truly have no idea what an angel you are, do you?,” Vivienne whispered, watching in quiet awe as Katerina half-heartedly attempted to ward off her drowsiness. Still stripped completely bare from their playtime, she could see the evidence of the submission she had earned left behind on dewy golden skin — where only she could ever see them.

“I’ve never been called an angel before.” Katerina’s raspy sleepy voice brought a smile to her face as she gently pushed a rich chocolate brown strand of hair out of her face and pressed a kiss between her enviably thick eyebrows. She just couldn’t help herself, the constant need to touch her was just too much to fend off in her own sleepy state.

“Good. That means I’m the first to know you deep enough to have come to that conclusion, tesoro,” she yawned, her fingers gently working their way through the sweet smelling chocolate waves splayed artlessly over her girlfriend’s slender frame. “Sei un dono. Amore mio. Sei incredibile. Sei bellissima. Sei la mia rosa. Anima mia. Vita mia. Luce mia. Mia amore ti amo.”

Despite all Vivienne had put her through and their turbulent beginnings, Katerina hadn’t run or ever looked at her like she was anywhere as monstrous as she believed herself to be at times. Forgiveness and patience had become staples of their every day life together, and for the first time Vivienne felt like she was enough. Katerina knew how damaged she was beneath the red lipstick and timeless glamour she went to lengths to exhume whenever she left their bedroom, she knew how paralysingly frightened she was of hurting her or scaring her away — yet she stayed. 

It was an odd thing to come to terms with, that sometimes when we're not paying attention, the best relationships blossom without us realising that they are. Having never really been one for any sort of commitment, Vivienne was realising each and every day that there was no rule that requires two people in love to be exactly alike. She had actually read in one of her Italian magazines that there is some scientific evidence to suggest that on a genetic level, the people who are the most opposite are the most likely to have a healthy and long-lasting pairing — which was a comforting thought.

“Vivi?,” Katerina mumbled. The use of the nickname was a sure sign she was well past the point of awareness, that by the time morning came she would have no memory of it being used.

“Mhm?”

“Sei tutto cio’ di cui ho bisogno. Non posso vivere senza di te.”

Vivienne’s breath hitched in her throat, her jaw slackening ever so slightly as what Katerina had just said set in. Nobody had ever been able to stun her into silence like the American could — whilst almost entirely asleep, no less! She was unpredictable and honest and exciting in a way that no one else she had ever met was, and her feelings towards her were much stronger than any logic or womanly reason. Having always been so thirsty for the marvellous things in life, only a true marvel had that sort of power over her. Anything or anyone who was not marvellous, she had always let go with ease. It was only since meeting her sweet Katerina that reality had begun to impress her at all. For so long she had only believed in maintaining her mask, in intoxication, in ecstasy, and when ordinary life shackled her, she had escaped, one way or another. But there were no more walls. No games. Just her and Katerina. She was no longer alone, and her life was no longer empty.

When you wait all your life for that sort of connection to spark and then you find it, it's like a miracle. All the parts inside you that've been on hold, they open up and start beating. She had been okay before, she had been one of the loneliest women in the world but she had been good. She had purpose and direction and everything was just fine so long as she was kept busy. But now it was more. She couldn’t quite explain what the more was exactly, but she knew, if she lost it, she’d never be able to fill those empty spaces in just the same way again. Not ever. That was terrifying. 

Realising that she was in-fact capable of loving another person was a terrifying experience — it made her feel far more vulnerable than she was used to being. Wanting morning and noon and nightfall with another person was simultaneously the most frightening and thrilling thing she had ever experienced. No heist could compare with the excitement of it. She wanted Katerina’s tears, her smiles, her kisses...the smell of her hair, the taste of her skin, the touch of her breath on her face. She enjoyed her company so much that having her nearby wasn’t a draining experience, she could be alone and recharge with her in her arms — she was already so much a part of her that she counted as ‘alone’.

Like many grown women she had stopped believing in the idea of soul mates and a deep love developing at first sight in her late teens, after being abandoned by her first love in Spain. But Katerina had made her believe that a very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you. Not because she is perfect, or because you are, but because your combined flaws were arranged in a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge together. 

She felt safe with her. Safe to be herself, unapologetically. Safe in body. Safe in mind. Safe in soul. It was the most bizarre and unexpected thing in the world for her to trust another person so much — as someone who had learned time and again that opening up to the wrong person is like putting ammo in their hands, her trust was a fragile thing indeed.

But Katerina had it. Treasured it. She knew that she would never hurt her intentionally, like almost every other person she knew outside of the poppy had done. With her, Vivienne knew that she was safe. That she was enough.

“I love you so much, my darling,” she whispered to her sleeping girlfriend, her voice so soft that it could have been easily mistaken for a rustle of the sheets. “Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since Helena’s route ending I have been reading more and more of Vivienne, this is my first fic for her so any feedback would be incredibly helpful! Also, let me know which other female lovestruck li’s you’d like me to write for! ❤️


End file.
